The Draco Stages
by Kazza1258
Summary: The Draco StagesStage 1 The Get TogetherStage 2 The Sex Stage 3 The Disconnection Stage 4 The FlickThe Four very valuable stages of dating Draco Malfoy.ONESHOT. PLEASE READ&REVIEW you know they make my day. CIAO!


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or make a profit of any kind from these stories._

**The Draco Stages**

Draco Malfoy was a rich, powerful, spoilt, arrogant, egotistic, handsome, and good-looking 7th year Slytherin boy. He had many friends and many _Girl_ friends, you see Draco was good in bed obviously and very good-looking and many girls in all of the houses (except for some Gryffindor girls) would kill to be his one and only, but of course Draco was a very ambitious boy who would only stay with a girl for a maximum of a week. All his girlfriends went through the stages; the Slytherin gang called it the Draco stages.

First there would be the _get to together_, which of course would be Draco taking a girl out to dinner or to a wizard flick and then they would go back to his house and have _the sex_. His friends would stand back and watch him go through girl after girl after girl after girl, and he would always say to one of his friends and in this case Blaise Zambini:

"Blaise I think she is the one, she is the one I want to marry" Draco would always say in a longing voice.

"Draco are you sure about this" Blaise would reply in a rather board tone.

"Of course I'm sure Blaise, look at her she is my one and only" he'd say in a dreamily manner.

And then of course there would be the second stage the _disconnection, _where Draco would become very distant and annoyed at his current girlfriend whoever that might be and he would whine and complain about his girlfriend for no apparent reason, leaving her sad and confused.

And last of all, the _flick, _where obviously Draco would dump her quite suddenly leaving her broken hearted, confused and angry at him.

All the girls Draco had recently dated would scowl at the Slytherin Gang and make rude remarks behind there back but it didn't annoy them because they knew that all the girls would eventually get over it and start liking Draco again because he said hi to them in the Great Hall at lunch or just start liking him again because he was that good looking.

There they would stand Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise, Nott and Millicent innocent by standers watching Draco as he cruelly used and abused girls. In the stages:

The Get Together

The Sex

The Disconnection

The Flick

The four stages you will have to face when becoming Draco's current girlfriend.

It was early the next morning and it was a Wednesday and Pansy was woken up by the singing of the birds outside her window. She hated being woken up. Pansy got up and got dressed into her school uniform, went to her desk to brush her hair and apply some lip gloss that made her lips soft and smooth, which they were if you were ever lucky enough to get to kiss them and few people were.

She headed down to the great hall were some people were having breakfast. She scowled at several people that morning, a few Gryffindor girls and a large group of Hufflepuff girls, which immediately scattered and ran off somewhere in fright. This made Pansy's morning surprisingly better. She spotted Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Blaise eating there breakfast at the far end of the Slytherin table.

"You lot are up early, don't you think" she said as she took a seat between Blaise and Millicent.

"Morning Pansy, it's not even that early it's 7:30am" said Blaise as he picked at his eggs and bacon

"Oh ok, well where is Draco. Oh wait another late night" said Pansy rolling her eyes as she helped herself to some toast and butter.

"laughs Nah, I don't think so, I think he's just sleeping in from the other night" said Blaise staking his plate on the pile of dirty dishes in the middle of the group.

Draco had had a late out the night on Saturday and Sunday, he spent all night_ awake _in Daphne Greengrass's room doing god knows what. They didn't even come out for breakfast or lunch on Sunday.

Daphne was a Slytherin girl but she wasn't like Pansy or Millicent. Pansy and Millicent played Quidditch, Pansy and Millicent were like one of the guys and the Slytherin Gang were a tight group and were not going to let any one of Draco's girlfriends join.

Daphne was Draco's current girlfriend and being a nosy gossip she heard about the _Draco Stages _and was trying ridiculously had to befriend them so that she could ask them how to get around the Draco Stages but Pansy hated her and hated her a lot. Daphne let out a rumour that Pansy and Goyle were dating and the whole school found out and she was mad. It's not that she didn't love Goyle she just didn't love him in that way, it was the principal. Pansy was Slytherin Princess and she was the for a good reason, she was the smartest, hottest and most rich Slytherin girl at Hogwarts and you do not and I repeat DO NOT cross Pansy Genevieve Parkinson. She will bring you down and then some.

Daphne had got what was coming for her, Pansy had placed a balloon full of undiluted Bubotuber Pus and disguised it as a box of chocolates from a secret admirer at the end of her bed. Daphne was absolutely thrilled and opened it straight away and the balloon full of pus exploded all over her face and arms, covering her in boils the size of golf balls. The Slytherin gang had seen her being escorted to the hospital wing. When they saw her covered in boils they all broke out into a fit of laughs, and that was the reason Pansy hated her so much.

To the gangs disdain Daphne came running up to them and shoved her way into the middle of the group interrupting their breakfast.

"Oh! hello everyone. Oh Pansy have you done something to your hair it looks fabulous" said Daphne as she started to play with Pansy's hair.

"No, I haven't but it always looks fabulous. Umm Daphne Draco said he was waiting for you up in his dorm" lied Pansy but she didn't like Daphne touching her hair.

"Hi5 Pansy got rid of the hideous beast" said Goyle as he showed up his hand indicating he wanted a hi5. Pansy politely hi5ed him back.

"Oh, look here's Draco, he looks tired" said Pansy turning around to see Draco more clearly.

"Good Morning sleepy head" she said as she patted him on the head.

"Good morning everyone" said a very sleepy Draco.

"Oh! Yeah I sent Daphne up to your room because she was playing with my hair and I don't like that and I needed to get rid of her fast.

"Pansy! I'm avoiding her can't you see I haven't spoken to her since Sunday" said Draco

Pansy giggled and mouthed to Blaise _The Disconnection _and Blaise mouthed back_ record only 4 days _and he alsolaughed.

Classes on Wednesday were very boring and it was the Gangs most hated day the day consisted of:

Class 1History of Magic

Class 2Transfiguration

BREAK

Class 3Care of Magical Creatures

Class 4NEWT's Practice testing

LUNCH

Class 5More NEWT's Practice Testing

The day went very very slow but it now over and they were all very grateful. They needed to stretch there legs and decided to go out and have a friendly game of Quidditch.

"Three on Four then" said Draco taking charge.

"Alright then, well I will have Goyle" said Pansy stepping up to the captains' plate.

The game was good fun and ended in a tie of 120 all, not including the snitch because Professor McGonagal wasn't going to let them have it just in case they lost it. They all headed into the Great Hall for Dinner.

Dinner was pleasant and fun, it felt like it was back to normal but then Daphne had to come skipping along ruin the party and butt in and on there dinner to sit on Draco's lap and feed him mashed potatoes. Everyone decided they would cut there dinner short after Daphne had shown up, leaving Draco with his current girlfriend. So the Slytherin Gang went to play exploding snap by the fire in the Slytherin Common room.

Half way through there fourth game Draco came running in panting like he had just run a mile.

"What's wrong with you and where is Daphne" said Blaise looking behind Draco just incase she was running up behind him.

"Oh. Well she and I are over" said Draco simply; he seemed like he didn't really care at all and genuinely he didn't.

Blaise turned to look at Pansy and he mouthed _the flick_ this made Pansy smile to herself. It was getting late, so they all decided that they would turn in for the night. They said there goodnights and walked up to there dormitories.

At about 3:30am in the morning Pansy got a start and was woken up by someone lightly tapping her on her shoulder and whispering her name and realized it was Draco. He smirked because he realized Pansy was only wearing a shirt and undies to bed. She looked at him disapprovingly.

"Draco is there a reason you woke me up at this hour and it better be important" she said tiredly.

"Well yes there is a reason but it is up to you to decide whether it is good reason or not" he said looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

"Why are you looking at me like that" she said a little wearily.

"Well Pansy, I need to talk to you" he said in a very serious almost longing tone.

Pansy was worried and said "Draco what is it"

"Well Pansy, I'm lonely and I hate it" he said sadly.

"Wow! Draco you only just split up with Daphne last night that is surprising" she said in a quizzical tone.

"No, not that lonely I'm lonely and fed up of girls coming and going like the wind" he said at a whisper.

"Draco, look at me (he looked up at her with those stormy grey eyes and she felt herself drown and then was brought back quickly so she could get back to talking to Draco) You need someone that will always be there for you and always love you and be there to hold when you're cold (and he looked at her like she had just discovered everything he had ever wanted) but you need to be faithful you are the reason you're alone not the girls you choose".

Draco stared into her eyes for what felt like and eternity and then he kissed her more passionately then he ever thought he could kiss anyone. She didn't kiss back for a split second and then she did but she pulled away and looked down.

"Pansy what's wrong" he said startled.

"Draco I don't want to get hurt" she said in barely a whisper.

"Pansy, it doesn't matter how many girls I have been with none of them makes me feel the way I do when I'm with you. You keep my feet on the ground and at the same time you make me want to jump into the sky and fly as high as possible. Do you remember when you were going out with Nott (she nodded) and I was really mad and angry and all you guys thought it was because my father was in Askaban, well it wasn't I was jealous I was mad and angry that I didn't have you, that's why I went through so many girls I wanted someone to hold and to love but none of them measured up. Pansy I think I lo—love you".

Pansy looked up and her big green beautiful eyes were boring into Draco's stormy grey ones and then she kissed him again twice as passionate as he did to her. Draco slept in Pansy's room that night and all he did was just hold her in his arms and feel her breathe slowly and that's all he could of wished, he loved her so much.

On the morning after that night the Slytherin gang had renounced the Draco Stages and said that they now lay at rest because Draco had found his other half, and he did Pansy and Draco got married a year after they had finished school and had kids the following year. They all stayed in touch every single one of them. They will always be the Slytherin gang and they will stand together forever.

The End

A/N: This idea came to me while I was reading the Goblet of fire and I was really excited about it I think this is my best Fanfic but I want to know what you think please read and review. And if you have any requests please send them to me and I will definitely try and give them ago. I am currently looking for a proof reader of my stories so if you would like to be my second producer please message me. I will definitely mention you in the credits lol:p

Much love

Kazza1258

xoxoxoxoxoxo


End file.
